


Fathers

by amuk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tophs wants a baby and she wants one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon for who Lin's dad is.

“I’m having a kid.”

 

Sokka stopped writing and stared at Toph for a long moment, before exclaiming, “WHAAAAAT?”

 

“Sokka!” Katara sharply responded, reaching across the table to hit him on the head. “That’s rude.” Turning back to Toph, she smiled broadly. “That’s great! I’m pregnant too, so maybe they’ll be friends.”

 

Aang stroked his beard lightly, and despite what Katara said, he didn’t grow it just so he could do that. A beard was an important symbol in the council. One of age and respect and of looking awesome. “You never told us you’re dating.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You’re....not?” Katara’s voice was strained when she replied.

 

Toph sat down on a chair, smiling broadly. “Why wait till I find some guy to knock up and live with? I want a kid now, so I’m having a kid.”

 

“You do know how kids are...made....” Nervously, she started to pile the council paper’s together, ignoring Sokka’s muted no and Aang’s horrified face as they had spent all morning sorting them out.

 

“Katara,” Toph replied slowly, frowning in her direction. “Even twinkle-toes knows how to have a kid.”

 

Aang blushed a bright red at this, embarrassed but unable to stop himself from grinning. His first kid. _Their_ first kid. He had already started making lists of things to do with him. Her. Maybe they’ll get twins.

 

“How....?” Sokka’s voice came out strangled, still too confused by all of this. “Who?”

 

“I dunno.” She shrugged, not really caring. “It doesn’t matter, anyways. I’m clearly the coolest parent out of all of us, so she has enough of an advantage over all of your kids without having a dad.”

 

Everyone was silent after this, processing the news. Toph rolled her eyes, impatiently waiting for their reactions.

 

“Okay....” Katara was blinking slowly, her mouth still open at the news. It was hard to digest but all too easy to believe. “Congrats?”

 

“They’ll be best friends!” Aang shot out of his chair, almost flying, as he excitedly danced around their friend. Before stopping, he gave Toph a hug, ignoring her protests the entire time. “I’m happy for you! It’s going to be exciting!”

 

Sokka was still shaking his head, opening his mouth and closing it several times before tossing his hands in the air and giving up. “Your kid is going to be a monster. There’s going to be two of you.”

 

“Better than any of your kids are. They still vomiting on you?” Toph smirked knowingly.

 

“Hey, they’re still babies! Babies vomit and do disgusting things like that!”

 

“They don’t on Suki.”

 

Sokka froze, surprised. “Wait, how do you know that?”

 

“Everyone knows that,” Katara sighed, before giving Toph a hug. “I’ll come over with some pregnancy books later, and we can go through them together.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiled at her friends, patting her belly. “Baby shower’s gonna be in nine months, I expect you all to get me something awesome. And useful. Or else, there’s a cell with your name on it.”

 

Sokka spluttered, unable to take this finally injury. “A baby shower’s for the BABY!”


End file.
